Terries
Appearance Terries are a little catlike humanoid species, with short arms and legs, and a big round head, they usually use a native helmet with two horns. Their fur color may vary as much of as a cat's. Behaviour Despite their cuteness, don't let them fool you, they are fierce warriors in combat and real loan sharks when they come to the merchant business. As an endemic race of the highlands they enjoy taming and hunting creatures bigger than themselves. They build their houses using the leather and bones of their most common prey: Warensaurs, a huge ratlike beast that provides them their main resources. Their tribe hierarchy is as simple as a main Leader (The Elder), the hunters and the tamers. The main leader may be a male or female, and it is not chosen by them, but by the age; The oldest terri in the tribe is automatically chosen and respected. The hunters are in charge of war and food, while the tamers are the ones in charge of defending their villages using their tamed beasts as bodyguards. They worship mawhimdah, the holy spirit of the lake. Their folklore says the spirit used to visit them, using the form of a glowing green orb, the spirit used to hover over the lake during fullmoon and returned beyond the bottom of the lake after the dawn. Main settlements * The Mirrflag Highlands * Whotver Lake Famous Terries Even when most of them prefer to stay in their village for a lifetime, some others venture out of their home lands. Nowadays it is common to see Terris in Keter territory, they usually prefer to work as merchants, others prefer the mercenary jobs. Faar Terrans Ogi Old and grumpy, master Faar is loved by the villagers, they usually would go and ask him for advice, since he's well known for his wisdom. Adopted by a mad alchemist when he was just a child, Faar is the current royal alchemist and one of the few old enough to remember the war's worst moments, he acted as a diplomatic messenger after the elven royal elders' deaths events, his efforts during this period were crucial for the Keter Alliance foundation. Being more than 500 years old, Ogi is one of the oldest terris known so far. It is unkown if he is still devoted to his tribal ways, so no one can really tell if he's going to be the next Elder or if he's going to decline the title. Chen Fol Gur Chen is one of the stronger hunters of the tribe, he's been working as a mercenary warrior for the Keter alliance for more than 11 years, in exchange he gets uncommon food and resources for his people. Like almost every terri inside the alliance, his age is unknown, but for terri standards he's said to be on his best years, it may be the equivalent to 20-30 human years old. Keter alliance usually avoid to employ terries for their guard and soldier forces, because of their reputation of constant sleeping during the job, Chen by the other hand is well known to avoid sleeping even when he's not working. Category:Race __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__